Mistakes
by MustacheH
Summary: After knowing each other for so long, Raven loses it in Middle school. She soon ditches school, and continues with her life, barely. After a crazy encounter with Beast boy, Raven was finally able to live a happy life. As so she thought...
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school, and Raven wasn't excited. She told her foster parents that she wouldn't fit in, but they still forced her. She walked slowly as her backpack drooped on the ground, she dragged it up the stairs, and dragged it into the school.

"HELLO! LITTLE ONE! What may your name be?" The overly-happy guidence counselor said.

"R-Rachel Roth" Raven looked down at the floor, as in disppointment. She could've just blown her cover.

"Okay, room 14... That door right down the hall." The GC smiled so big that her lips might've just gave up and fallen off her face.

Raven nodded shyly and walked to the classroom. Kids yelled and screamed around her, pushed ehr into lockers, and saying mean things to her. Raven was beginning to tear up, but she finally reached the classroom.

She went onto her tippy-toes and pulled the door open. There she faced students running around the classroom, pulling each others hair, cutting papers so they can make snowflakes.

"CLASS! SIT!" At that moment, every kid froze and sat. Raven walked up to the teacher and she smiled at little Raven.

"Hello, are you Rachel?" She says. Raven nods, the teacher points to a seat and gives her papers. There sat an odd looking boy, not odd... but kind of hyper-weird type. He had pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Raven nervously walked to her seat, as she scooted onto the chair. Raven began reading a highly-advanced book for her age, the boy then glanced at her. With the feeling of being watched, she looks over to see if her was staring, he panicks and looks the other way. He whistles and scratches the back of his head, Raven looked back to her book.

"Hey... I'm Garfield... well people like to call me Mark, what's your name?" He asks while Raven puts her book down onto the desk and opens her mouth, ready to speak.

"I'm Rav- Rachel." Raven said, nervously.

"Well nice to meet ya!" Mark said, (aka BeastBoy, to prevent confusion, lemme' just refer him as Beastboy :3)

Raven nodded as she went back to her book, BeastBoy attempted to keep a conversation going with her, all she did was go back to the book and continued reading. They didn't do much wokr since it was kindergarten, but they still did some.

Raven and Beast Boy soon became a lot closer in just a few days, they both sat together and did everything together. (Skipping a lot right now)

*Middle School*

Raven opened her locker, and behind the door was the one and only BeastBoy.

"Oh hey Garfield." Raven said, taking out her stuff.

"Why must you still call me, Garfield?"

"I don't know, you seem more like a Garfield." Raven said, patting his head and shutting her locker, she walks away ready to go to homeroom. Beastboy catches up and walks by Raven.

"No... I look like a Mark. Not a Garfield, that's waaayyy too fancy for me."

Raven giggles, and keeps on walking.

"I'm going on a trip to Africa, cause' of my parents and stuff... So don't go worrying if I'm missing for a few days." BeastBoy says, nudging Raven.

"When are you going to be leaving?"

"Um... In a few days, I believe."

"I won't worry now, but I'll miss ya!" Raven says winking, BeastBoy opens the door as Raven gladly walks in. They both sit down at their group table, and Raven sorts her stuff out.

"Hey John!" Beastboy said, talking to a kid with blank hair and tinted glasses.

"Sup mark, Hey Rae" Robin says.

"H-Hey John." Raven says, starting to block everyone out.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asks.

"Yea... I'm okay, Kori." Starfire nods as she looks at Robin in worry. Robin rubs her shoulder in agreement. Homeroom soon started and theb bell was about to ring for math. The bell rang and the kids walked out of the classroom and into the halls.

"I wonder about what happened to Victor." Starfire says, rubbing her arm.

"I heard he got into a major car crash" Beastboy mentioned.

"Looks like the basketball team isn't going to be so great now." Robin said.

The day went on as the kids started lunch and Raven picked at her food.

"Rae, I'm serious... What's up?" Beastboy said nudging her as she drops her fork.

"I'm fine." Raven said slightly annoyed, she bent down to pick up her fork, only to accidentally trip one of the most popular girls in school. The girl took a faceplant to the floor, and all of her food was smeared onto her 'new top'.

Raven shot up from her seat, and covered her mouth, she reached to help her, but the girl shook her off.

"Get off me you, pheasant!" Those words, bit off a piece of Raven's heart. The girl picked up her tray and threw it away, she tried to brush off the gunky bits of food on her shirt and chest. At that moment, the whole lunchroom went silent, and the attention was brought to Raven and the girl.

"You know how much THIS COSTS?!" She yelled.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, I'll pay for a new one..."

"THIS IS NOTHING A PHEASANT LIKE YOU CAN BUY! THIS SHIRT IS PROBABLY WORTH MORE THAN YOU!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs, Raven backed away as tears developed in her eyes. She couldn't be seen like this, so she ran out of the lunchroom, tears drippping from her face onto the floor.

"Why would you say something like that? Who do you think you are?" Beastboy said stand up form the lunchtable, and slamming his hands on the table.

"Non of your business, Moron" She says as she takes a finger and pushes Beastboy's forehead. Beastboy was losing his temper, but then regained sanity. He ran out of the lunchroom, going to find Raven.

"Rachel?! RACHEL!" He yelled down the halls, he soon heard whimper around a corner. There sat Raven, she was hugging her legs and her head was stuck in the middle. Beastboy walked up to her slowly, he kneeled down and rubbed her back.

"Are you sure your okay?"Beastboy said. Raven looked up at Beastboy as her eyes were holding tears of embarassment. She throws her arms around Beastboy neck, giving him a hug. Beastboy gladly hugged her back, and they both sat in the cold dark hallway, close. Warm. lovingly.


	2. Chapter 2

*Next day, lunch*

"I'm going to be pretty bored without you." Raven said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I'll be back in no time, besides I think you need some space away from me, time to time."

Raven giggled as the conversation went on. Sooner or later, the girl from yesterday walked up to them.

"Hey. How you doing, cry baby?" She said sitting on the table and giggling.

"I'm not a Cry. Baby."

"Then what happened when you completely just ran out the cafeteria"

"I was disgusted looking at you."

"Hm. Interesting, you know your little boyfriend tried to defend you. And man, that helped a lot!"

"You should just get away." Raven threatened as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. The girl jumped back, but then grinned again.

"My dad is president, so I can get you sued if you lay a finger on me"

"Whatever."

"Backing down, huh? You never seemed like the person. You just look like someone who would punch someone in the face, if they angered you. Or like someone who would own 30 million cats. Or-"

Raven tried to block out her rambling. Raven covered her ears, and took controlled breaths.

"Awe, little Miss. Rachel is annoyed, nothing you can do about it. Don't want to be arrested, do ya. DO YA?!"

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled as she shot up into the air and held dark energy in the palm of her hands. She had 4 red eyes, and an angered smile.

Everyone gasped and ran to the corners of the cafeteria. The girl, stared at the Half-Demon girl, her jaw was dropped and she couldn't move.

"Ra..chel?" Beastboy muttered out of his mouth, he looked up at her, in fright. Raven lifted her arms up, while whispering the words.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-" Raven stopped and realized what she was about to do. She came back to normal, and stood still in midair. She was going to kill a hopeless human being, she looked around. Everyone was staring at her in fright, she felt shame build up inside her. So she became even more embarrassed and ashamed, she flew out of the cafeteria, and out the school.

*4 years later*

Raven ditched her family and her school. She ditched life, walking around on the streets. She did eventually get a job and an apartment. But it wasn't the luxury life.

Soon, on one of her shifts. An odd green kid looked down at the ground and walked up to the counter.

"Hi! Welcome to Cheezie's Pizzas, May I take your order?" Raven said in a fake happy tone.

"Hi! May I get a number- Holy pepperoni..." The green kid looked up and saw Raven.

"Rachel?! It's me Mark, or Garfield. I may look a bit different but-"

"Garfield! B-But your green, h-how is that possible?"

"I was bitten by something when I went to Africa... Remember that?! Yeah, it didn't go out so well."

"Doesn't look like it."

Raven asked to take her break now, her manager said yes. Finally Beastboy and Raven had time to get to know each other again.

"You know, I'm not JUST green."

"What do you mean?" Raven said as she wiped her mouth.

"I like shapeshift and stuff, it's pretty sick."

"Hm, that's odd."

"You bet, so say... I know I shouldn't bring this up. But what happened back in Middle School?"

Raven paused at the such, horrible question. She didn't want to talk about that, it was regrets.

"I never told you this, but I not just a human... This may sound, VERY silly. But... I'm half... Demon."

"Oh... That's pretty normal, I mean all of the people tell me they're half demon." Beastby nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I know, to weird... But it's true."

"You wanna know what's weird, you remember John and Kori and Victor."

Raven nodded understandingly.

"Well we all made this little 'group' called the teen titans. And we just kick butt."

"So do you have like your own, 'Headquarters' or something"

"Actually yeah, we saw some people robbing the bank. Or like doing something else, then Cyborg hooked us up with a tower."

"Cyborg?"

"Oh! Sorry, we have each other names. John is Robin, Kori is Starfire, and I am BeastBoy!"

"Uh..."

"Yeah it's a lot to take in, but trust me. You- Hey... Now that I think. You might not be so bad to join, wanna kick some butt?"

"Jeez, don't you think it's a little sudden..."

"C'mon! It'll have a room, just for you. And you can use your powers, for a good reason."

After minutes and minutes and minutes of persuasion, Beastboy finally got Raven to join the Teen Titans.

Beastboy paid for the lunch and dragged Raven out of the fast food place and to the 'T' Tower.

"Hello guys! Welcome back... Rachel!" Beastboy moves to the right and reveals Raven to the group. They all gasp and run up to her, giving a group hug.

"Rachel Roth, huh. I heard what happened at the school." Cyborg said. Raven glanced at him, observing his robotic body. She looks to his right, and sees Robin. He has a weird, basic sidekick outfit on. And his mask is completely covering his eyes, not revealing any detail of his eyes.

To Cyborg's left was a girl with pink long hair, she had a crop top and a skirt. It looked somewhat furturistic. And with Beastboy, he was wearing one whole body suit.

"We are glad that you're here!" Robin said patting her shoulder.

"Ooh! I should do the sewing of the clothes! You cannot wear that in battle." And with that Starfire flew to her room and started sewing.

"You guys are just going to let me join, just like that?!" Raven said.

"Why not you seem to look like you would like to fight crime." Cyborg said, Raven shrugged as she was approached by Starfire.

"Oh dearest friend! Hope you can fit in it!" Starfire takes Raven to her room and slides on the costume.

"Huh? It's it nice?"

"Wow, Kori. It's beautiful." Raven was given a black leotard, with a cloak attached to it. It can be clipped together with a gem like item in the middle, it had a hoodie, so she can slide it on her head.

They both walk out, and Raven models it. The boys nod.

"Now of a name, we called you Rae in school. But what's tough that has something to do with Rae."

"How about... RAVEN! Smart and dangerous. Just like Rae!"

Raven raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. Robin spoke.

"I like it. Looks like it's settled, Welcome to the team... Raven."


	3. Updates

Hey guys! I would really appreciate if you click this link of copy and paste it whatever. It would really help me out on some things... trust me. Click it and vote... And I'll bring you a surplus of chapters :) There - /3470391


End file.
